ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Infobox university/doc
__TOC__ Purpose – An infobox for articles about universities. Usage Copy a blank version to use. All fields must be lower case, and all are optional except for name, established and city. Verbiage and example | campus = Rural | former_names = Utopian University | free_label = | free = | sports = Track, water polo, curling | colors = | colours = Red and Blue | nickname = The Nematodes | mascot = Nobby the Nematode | athletics = | affiliations = AIU, Utopian Athletic League | website = illyria.edu | logo = | footnotes = This university is completely fictional. }} | campus = Rural | former_names = Utopian University | free_label = | free = | sports = Track, water polo, curling | colors = | colours = Red and Blue | nickname = The Nematodes | mascot = Nobby the Nematode | athletics = | affiliations = AIU, Utopian Athletic League | website = illyria.edu | logo = | footnotes = This university is completely fictional. }} Description of fields Syntax Field names with asterisks (*) are required fields. Note that the examples below are presented in wikicode and do not necessarily reflect actual statistics. Description ; name * : Official name in English. ; native_name : Official name in its native language. ; image_name : University-related image, preferably the university's official seal or logo. Use the image filename without Image: namespace prefix. Produces an image of 200px by default. ; image_size : Use in conjunction with image_name. Allows editors to specify an image width rather than use the default. Should only be included if the image is (or is desired to be) less than 200px in width. ; image_alt : Alt text for image, for visually impaired readers. This should not contain wiki syntax, and should not duplicate the caption. See WP:ALT. ; caption : Caption text for the infobox image. May include wiki syntax. ; latin_name : University name in Latin. ; motto : University's motto; usually in Latin. ; mottoeng: University's motto in English if latin is used above. ; established * : Date of establishment/founding. Give year if no exact date is available. ; closed : For former universities, provide the date of closure. Give year if no exact date is available. ; type : Public, private, four year, undergraduate, graduate, etc. ; affiliation : Religious affiliation. Note that affiliations, which is described below, is used for academic/sporting affiliations. ; endowment : Financial endowment value. ; rector, officer_in_charge, chairman, chancellor, president, vice-president, superintendent, provost, vice_chancellor, principal, dean, director : Names of university officers. Use all that apply and wikilink where possible. ; head_label, head : Use head_label to specify another officer title; use head for the officer's name. ; faculty : Number of faculty members. Use for North American universities and locations where the term "faculty" carries this meaning. Otherwise, use staff. ; staff : Number of teaching staff. Use in place of faculty for universities outside North America or locations which use that term. ; students : Total student count. use undergrad, postgrad, doctoral and other for additional detail. ; undergrad : Total undergraduate enrollment. ; postgrad : Total postgraduate enrollment. ; doctoral : Total doctoral enrollment. ; other : Other student enrollment. Specify a category if possible. ; city * : City the university is located in. Provide wikilink if possible. ; state : U.S. state or similar administrative subdivision. Use in conjunction with country, and do not use with province. Provide wikilink if possible. ; province : For all other administrative subdivisions; use as an alternative to state in conjunction with country. ; country : Country in which the university is based. Use in conjunction with city and, optionally, state or province. Provide wikilink if possible. ; coor : Displays coordinates, in parentheses, after the location fields. Use an implementation of with display=inline,title. ; campus : Urban, rural, multiple campuses, etc. ; former_names : Previous names the university was known by. ; free_label, free : Use free_label to display any specialty field title. Use free to display the related data. ; sports : Primary university sports. ; colors, colours : Official university colo(u)rs. Use the appropriate parameter based on whether the location primarily uses the spelling color or colour. ; nickname : University's athletic nickname or moniker. ; mascot : University's athletic mascot. ; affiliations : List of academic/sporting affiliations and memberships. Provide wikilink if possible. ; website : Official university website. May be entered as raw URL, or using external link syntax (useful for when the URL is very long). ; logo : Use for an athletics logo, corporate emblem, or similar image. Enter full image syntax. ; footnotes : Footnotes for the infobox. Useful for including references for data. Microformat See also University Category:Templates with coordinates fields } Category:Organization infobox templates